1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which is suitable for removing static electricity from a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional liquid crystal display device has a reflective plate 42, a light guiding plate 44, multiple optical sheets 46 stacked on the light guiding plate 44, a liquid crystal display panel 48 containing opposing substrates on which polarizers 40a and 40b are disposed, a plastic support main 34 supporting the liquid crystal display panel 48, and a case top 32 and case bottom 36 surrounding the support main 34 and edges of the liquid crystal display panel 48.
The liquid crystal display device also uses conductive tape 38 with copper or aluminum on one surface. The metal surface of the conductive tape 38 contacts the top glass substrate of the liquid crystal display panel 48, the support main 34, and the case bottom 36 while the adhesive portion of the conductive tape 38 is attached to the case top 32. The conductive tape 38 permits discharge of static electricity from the liquid crystal display panel 48 to the case top 32.
However, problems occur due to defective attachment of the conductive tape during mass production of the liquid crystal display devices. The conductive tape attached to the liquid crystal display panel has a narrow area. Additionally, during fabrication the conductive tape is subjected to a high temperature and vibration, which weakens the adhesive force of the narrow conductive tape and causes it to peel off the liquid crystal panel. The peeling of the conductive tape off the liquid crystal display panel causes defective grounding between the liquid crystal display panel and the case, which causes the formation of spots on the liquid crystal display panel.